


The Big Chop

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, The Big Chop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Warning:Hair insecurity, knee-jerk reactions, SMUT! (I never post a story without it. 🤷🏾♀️) Chef!Erik NaturalistaGroupie!Erik SoftBoi!ErikPrompt:You and Erik have been together for a few months close to a year. He has always enjoyed your natural hair, every long 4C coil. He loved playing with it and he especially enjoys pulling on it every night. One day you come home from being out and about & he notices something different about you.Dedicated to: @killmoncoochie of Tumblr... I love you sis! ❤️😘





	The Big Chop

It was a rainy day in Brooklyn and you were rushing home, you were late getting dinner ready. But Erik already texted you saying he was gonna cook dinner, but “you owed him some ass big time!” were his words. You had a reason or being late… a good reason. And you thought it was tacky to tell him through text.

You looked up at your Brownstone and see that it hasn’t burst into flames by your favorite lil pyromaniac. So you safety head inside in weighing the risks of smoke inhalation. You opened the door and the aroma of the food is actually quite good, it caught you by surprise.

Erik’s hoodie that you borrowed covered your new found self-expression, You couldn’t front, that you were nervous about what his reaction would be. You left the door unlocked just Incase he wanted to make you a keloid scar tonight, mama ain’t raised no fool.

You let your umbrella dry on the rack and you announced your presence. “Erik, I’m home!” You took off your jacket and hung it on the coat rack and started removing your boots. He didn’t answer the entire time. “Erik baby, where are you?”

I walked by the kitchen entryway and said his name again. “Erik?” I walked into the kitchen and saw the food was still cooking, my defense level rose and I tensed up immediately. And without me seeing him, Erik emerged from the shadows like a lurking cheetah and pounced at me, tickling my vulnerable sides. “AHHHHH!” I squealed like a piglet.

“Yeah, that’ll teach you being late again, you like that? Huh?” “Stoppit Erikkkkk…” I failed miserably at holding back my laughter. “Nope. Nope. Nope.” His fingers attacked me at all angles. “I can’t breathe baby, noooooo.” I was crying laughing at this point. “Be punctual next time then.”

He stopped tickling you and pecked you on the cheek. You smiled, but you didn’t move from where you stood. He went over to the stove and turned off all the burners, but he noticed your immobility. “You good ma?” He furrowed his brow with concern. You nodded.

“Why you still in my hoodie then?” You shrugged my shoulders. “Well you need to get ready for dinner, I ain’t cook this damn food for it to be not eaten.” You giggled and went to go change. You took a look at your new hairdo still worried about what Erik will say.

Erik used to play in my hair all day and even sometimes sleep on it. And he for sure was a hair puller so you have no clue how he gonna feel about that shit being over… at least for a little while. You sighed and changed clothes.

You crept open the door and see Erik setting the table. It was an odd sight to see him so organized, but you remembered that he had Naval training all they had was discipline training. You opened the door slowly to ghostly enter the room, but the squeaky hinges gave away your position.

Your heart started beating out your chest as Erik’s head turned to look in your direction like everything was in slow-mo and you were frozen solid like a statue. He blinked twice and turned his head sideways as if he didn’t recognize me.

You were silently praying that he say  _something_ , but instead, his head stayed sideways. Increasing your nervousness. “Hmm…” He said. “That’s all he could muster up?! A ‘ _hmm_ ’?! My nigga what the fuck?!” You was thinking to myself, now I was leveling up to being annoyed.

“GIRL, YOU DID SOMETHING TO YOURSELF!” He pointed out with his eyes wide. “No shit, Sherlock.” You internally responded. He stood upright & walked over to me. “I know.” He put his arm around my back and made my chest hit his chest. “THAT ASS GETTING FATTER!”

He slapped both cheeks with one hand and you giggled at his silliness. “You’re not mad? I know I should’ve asked y–“ “Hell yeah I’m mad!” He pulled away from you.” he stared in my eyes.

“And hell yeah you should’ve told me… told me to come with you. I would’ve held your hand and your hair as they cut it.” He smiled revealing those golden canines you loved so much. “It’s just hair ma, it’ll grow back if you want it to.”

He placed light pats on my head. I know I gotta switch up on how I hit now cause I can’t grab your hair now, but I got you. He kisses your forehead “I’m still getting some ass though… bald head or not.” he hissed in your ear. I giggled at him and we sat down for dinner. “Babe, that was so good.” you exclaimed. 

“I told you I know how to cook. I’m more than just a pretty face with charm.” He bit his lip and snickered. You rolled your eyes and walked over to him and sat on his lap and started making out. You both were smiling from ear to ear between each kiss as he palmed your smooth ass underneath your boy shorts.

He hoisted you up with your arms around you and carried you to the bedroom and you both kissed each other till your back was on the mattress. He trailed sweet, but firm kisses on your favorite spot on your neck down to the string of your shorts. He wrapped his long tongue around the loose string & the knot became undone with his teeth. You bit your bottom lip till it disappeared into ecstasy. 

His eyes were playful, but very lustful. He slid off your shorts revealing a King’s prize and he spread your thighs and he slid his face into your welcoming center. His masterful tongue engaged in combat with your swollen clit all while he hummed a song about his love for you. 

You moaned to the rhythm of his motions whimpering a perfect mixture of curses to his name and confirmation of yourself enjoying him. “Oh, s-shit Erik.” “Oh fuck, I love you!” “I love youuuuuuuuu…” He could only hum in agreeance to your proclamations. “Oh God, oh God, oh God.” your heavenly cries exited your mouth as you were about to go over your peak.

He came up leaving you bound for an orgasm that never came. You furrowed your brow at his insolence, he smirked. “Don’t worry I got you.” he unbuckled his belt presenting his bountiful glory in your presence. You lick your lips now starving for every inch of him to enter you in any and every way he could.

“Come fuck me Daddy…” he hissed at him. He rubbed his hands together and entered you to do damage. You gasped in pleasure, you were so wet that he slid in like a glove. He fit you so well and he knew it. The squelching of your unreleased orgasm to his thrusts was music to his ears. He held your thighs as far back as you could go.

“Who got you this wet baby, shit!” He ruggedly breathed. You bit your lip, enjoying his approval of your wetness. “Ooh baby, you gon come for a nigga?” He upped the tempo and depth of his thrusts making you lose control like clockwork.

All you could motion to do is moan an “Mhmm…” which lead to you to throw your head back and let out a melody of curse words in his honor for your long-awaited release. You huffed and he exited you and hovered above your heaving body. “Get on your knees.” He huffed his command.

You obeyed and he filled your mouth with all of him, causing you to choke. He grabbed onto you low cut hair out of habit and remembered he couldn’t grip like he used to. “Oh my bad ma, I forgot.”

You smiled while still sucking him off. He palmed your teenie weenie afro as he let you deep throat him. “Ah, shit!” He closed his eyes and bit his full bottom lip. “Imma bust baby girl, ahhhhhhh f-f-FUCK!” You moaned as he coated your entire throat with his sweet creamy fluid.

“Oh shit! I guess you think you fearless now because you cut your hair huh?” His loose dreads covered his entire beautiful face. He hoisted you up and turned your body around, he reentered your throbbing core and made you arch your back as you gripped the bedsheets with all your might.

“Spread that ass so Daddy can give you all this dick. Do it!” You grabbed your ass with both hands and opened up for him. “Yessssss…” he hissed as he was entering Nirvana. He tried to grab onto my hair then you moaned at him a “Noooooooooo…” he sucked his teeth. “Fuck, I keep forgetting.”

You giggled at him as he was trying to calculate what to do next. He then gripped the side of your neck and applied euphoric pressure. “Ay are you–“ he smacked your ass with full force, causing you to jump. “Ahhh!” You yelped. “Don’t make fun of me, I tryna get used to this.”

He slapped your ass again hard with his free hand. You both were reaching your climax and he alternated between gripping your shoulders and the side of your neck to not tire you out.

“I’m coming again Daddy, please cum inside me! Pleaseeeeeeeee…” you begged him and his animalistic thrusts were pulsating throughout your body. He kept the momentum until you both released.

He became sprawled out on the bed still nude next to you. You curled up next to him and he wrapped your arm around you as you wrapped your arm around his chest. And he kissed your forehead & looked to the ceiling. “That was pretty wild.” He started to speak.

You chuckled at him tracing your full name on his keloid scars across his chest. “But I’m kinda glad now you got your haircut. I playfully narrowed my eyes at him. “And why is that?” I asked looking at him. He ran his fingers across your hairline.

“Cause now you can tell me who lined you up, cause that shit clean like a surgeon.” You both cackled out loud and you squealed as he grabbed you close to him by your waist and mercilessly pecked playful kisses and raspberries on your neck then drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
